Pokémon: The Quest  Parte I
by D.R.Martins
Summary: Luke Tyler é um garoto de doze anos que mora em New Bark e vive com seus pais, duas lendas do Continente de Johto. Há cerca de dois anos ele possuía um Phanpy, e só agora ele pode iniciar sua jornada por Johto com o objetivo de ser o próximo campeão. Dur


**CAPÍTULO I – A JORNADA COMEÇA...**

Amanhecia na pacata e pequena, porém, famosa, cidade de New Bark no continente de Johto. O Sol nascia aos poucos no horizonte e seus raios solares ficavam cada vez mais fortes.

Em um humilde sobrado, em seu quarto, um garoto de doze anos acordava lentamente, mesmo que aquele dia fosse importante, ele não se importava em acordar desse modo, afinal, a casa dele era vizinha ao laboratório do famoso e renomado Professor Elm.

Na verdade, este garoto só ia ao laboratório para pegar a sua Pokédex, pois, ele já tinha um Pokémon, um Phanpy, que ele achara cerca de dois anos antes, na rota que interligava New Bark e a cidade de Cherrygrove, naquela ocasião, ele voltava sozinho para New Bark com duas sacolas com alimentos. O Phanpy estava seriamente machucado, pois ele havia sido atacado por um bando de Spearows furiosos, e como o garoto estava perto de New Bark, ele partiu correndo com o Phanpy rapidamente para o laboratório do Professor Elm, que cuidou e curou ele, e o deu ao garoto através de uma Pokébola.

Vocês podem ou não estar se perguntando: Mas afinal, quem é esse garoto? Bem, vou responder. Este garoto se chamava Luke Tyler. Ele morava com seus pais, Selena e Tyson, como eu havia dito, em New Bark.

Selena havia sido a maior Sommelier Pokémon de Johto da última década, enquanto Tyson era o Campeão da Liga Pokémon de Johto e da Elite dos Quatro, porém, ele fora destronado por Lance, o então atual campeão de Johto.

Luke herdara os cabelos negros de seu pai e os olhos verdes de sua mãe, sua pele era branca, mas não muito pálida, e sempre vestia uma camiseta branca e por cima uma jaqueta azul abotoada, e nas pernas sempre usava uma calça azul.

Mas voltando a história, após acordar e se levantar lentamente, Luke se dirigiu rapidamente ao banheiro ao lado de seu quarto. Lá, ele tomou um banho gelado para acordar, e depois vestiu sua roupa habitual, e, depois de arrumar o cabelo, desceu as escadas de sua casa e se dirigiu a cozinha, onde os pais estavam.

Tyson bebia uma xicara de café, enquanto Selena cozinhava panquecas para o seu filho.

— Bom dia! — Luke cumprimentou os pais com entusiasmo.

— Bom dia — responderam o pai e a mãe.

— Filho, você acha mesmo que está pronto? — perguntou a mãe com certo ar de preocupação.

— Estou mãe — respondeu o filho determinado. — Eu e o Phanpy nos preparamos muito nos últimos dois anos, e sinto que já estamos prontos, ou melhor, eu tenho certeza!

Tyson sorriu e pensou. _Como eu estou orgulhoso... Meu filho vai iniciar sua jornada Pokémon! Tomara que ele se torne o próximo Campeão de Johto, assim como eu..._

Selena serviu as panquecas ao molho de Luke, e rapidamente o então futuro treinador "atacou" elas enquanto bebia um copo de seu leite com achocolatado matinal.

_Como os nossos filhos crescem rápido... Parece que foi ontem que ele disse que queria ser o próximo Campeão de Johto quando tinha apenas sete anos_, pensou a mãe olhando para o filho, que mudara muito.

Após tomar o seu desjejum, Luke voltou ao banheiro e escovou seus dentes, e depois, foi ao seu quarto e pegou sua mochila com tudo que precisava para a viagem.

Ele desceu rapidamente as escadas da casa e voltou à cozinha, onde os pais estavam em pé, esperando pelo filho.

Luke se despediu de seus pais, Tyson havia lhe desejado boa sorte, enquanto Selena lhe falava para se cuidar, como toda mãe fazia.

E depois Luke atravessou o portal que separava a casa do mundo afora, e então, saiu de casa, dando inicio a uma nova etapa de sua vida.

Rapidamente Luke já estava parado em frente à porta do laboratório do Professor Elm. Ele apertou a campainha, e um som suave e fino como se fosse um sino ecoou por toda a casa, fazendo com que um dos assistentes do professor rapidamente atendesse.

— Você deve ser o Luke, certo? — perguntou o assistente, Luke respondeu com um ligeiro sinal de "sim" com a cabeça. — Então entre! O professor está te esperando mesmo...

Obedecendo ao assistente, Luke adentrou ao local, o laboratório era muito espaçoso, havia muitos computadores e notebooks em mesas, e livros nas prateleiras e em cima das mesas também, tanto que Luke até jurou que viu um livro do "Senhor dos Anéis".

O Professor Elm estava sentado em uma cadeira e mexia em seu notebook particular, ele vestia um jaleco de laboratório branco, uma calça jeans beje e uma camisa azul e nos olhos utilizava óculos de lente redonda.

— Professor Elm — chamou o assistente. — Aquele garoto que você vai dar a Pokédex, o Luke, já chegou.

Ele interrompeu o que estava fazendo em seu notebook e se levantou da cadeira e viu o assistente com o jovem ao lado.

— Ah sim! — exclamou o professor. — Bom dia, Luke. Siga-me, vou te entregar a sua desejada Pokédex.

Obedecendo ao Professor Elm, Luke o seguiu, até chegarem a uma sala onde tinha três Pokébolas em cima de uma mesa no centro da sala, mas não foi para essa mesa que o professor se dirigiu, e sim a uma mesa no canto inferior da sala onde tinha em cima uma espécie de celular vermelho, ainda havia outra da cor rosa.

O professor pegou um desses celulares, o vermelho, e o entregou a Luke, era a Pokédex dele.

— Luke, essa é a sua Pokédex — explicou o professor. — Como você deve saber, ela serve para checar os dados dos Pokémons que você encontrar no decorrer de sua jornada, e ela também é sua identidade, é uma espécie de documento eletrônico. Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça, tome essas cinco Pokébolas, elas irão te ajudar na hora de capturar seus Pokémons. Depois você pode comprar mais nas lojas, mas depois de você capturar seis Pokémons, o resto que você capturar vai vir pro meu laboratório.

— Certo... Obrigado professor! — agradeceu Luke com entusiasmo e colocando em seu cinto a Pokédex bem presa. — Bem, já vou, até mais professor! — rapidamente o garoto saiu do laboratório.

— Até mais, boa sorte em sua jornada! — disse o professor de longe.

Luke já estava na saída de New Bark, prestes a sair da cidade, quando de repente, eis que surgiram seus pais, Selena e Tyson, com uma espécie de relógio azul com detalhes em mãos.

— Mãe, pai, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? — perguntou o filho.

— Esquecemo-nos de lhe dar uma coisa, filho — respondeu Selena rispidamente, ela entregou a Luke aquele tal relógio azul com detalhes brancos.

— Isso é um Pokégear — explicou o pai. — Ele serve como telefone, tem um mapa embutido, assim como um rádio, os nossos números estão aí, e quando você quiser se comunicar conosco pode ligar pelo Pokégear.

— Nossa! Isso vai ser excelente e essencial para a minha jornada! — disse Luke com entusiasmo e já colocando o seu recém-obtido Pokégear no pulso. — Obrigado!

— De nada — responderam os pais juntos.

E novamente Luke se despediu dos seus pais, que voltaram para cada logo em seguida, e depois, ele saiu de New Bark, e entrou na Rota 29, ao entrar, ele sacou a Pokébola de seu Pokémon e o soltou, e dela surgiu um pequeno elefante azul, com detalhes laranja nas orelhas e na tromba. Rapidamente Luke sacou a sua Pokédex e então ele checou os dados de seu Pokémon, mesmo sabendo os movimentos dele.

**Nome: **Phanpy

**Altura: **0,5 metros

**Continente: **Johto/Hoeen

**Peso: **33,5 quilos

**Ataques: **_Tackle, Growl, Defense Curl, Take Down, Rollout_

**Evolução: **Phanpy Donphan

**Dados: **_O Phanpy usa a tromba para se banhar. Quando está seu reunido com outros da mesma espécie, eles brincam de se molhar. Também podem ser vistos se secando as margens de um rio ou lago_

O Phanpy sorriu para Luke, que já era seu treinador desde dois anos antes, assim como todas as espécies de Pokémons, ele falava seu nome como idioma.

— Phan! Phan!

— Muito bem, Phanpy, vamos procurar por algum Pokémon selvagem para capturar! — chamou Luke com entusiasmo, Phanpy concordou.

A Rota 29 tinha uma estrada de terra que, porém não era íngreme e nem cheia de pedras, pelo contrário, ela permitia os carros atravessarem ela, ao lado da estrada tinha muito mato, onde os Pokémons selvagem viviam.

E assim os dois adentraram aos matinhos da Rota 29, e por sorte, eles acabaram encontrando um pequeno pássaro de plumagem amarela marrom e com bico rosa. E novamente Luke sacou a sua recém-obtida Pokédex.

**Nome: **Pidgey

**Altura: **0,3 metros

** Tipo: **Normal/Voador

** Continente: **Kanto/Johto

** Peso: **1,8 quilos

** Ataques: **_Tackle, Sand-Attack, Gust, Quick Attack._

** Evolução: **Pidgey Pidgeotto Pidgeot

**Dados: **_O Pidgey tem muito senso de direção. Ele é capaz de retornar para seu ninho mesmo que seja retirado de seu território familiar_.

— Até que ele é um bom Pokémon, não concorda Phanpy? — perguntou Luke para o seu Pokémon em tom baixo, para não espantar o Pidgey.

— Phan!

— Muito bem, Phanpy, vamos captura-lo. Vai lá e comece atacando ele com um _Tackle!_

Phanpy e seu treinador pularam do mato e então, o Pokémon elefante avançou contra o Pidgey, investindo o corpo com o dele, mas o Pidgey revidou com o mesmo ataque, porém, voando.

— Aguente firme Phanpy! — Luke dava confiança para o seu Pokémon. — Agora utilize o _Defense Curl _e se proteja de alguns ataques do Pidgey!

Rapidamente Phanpy se encolheu, se transformando em uma espécie de bola de metal, todos os ataques de Pidgey que usara (_Quick Attack _e_ Gust)_ não causavam dano nele, logo depois Luke ordenou:

— Vamos acabar logo com isso, Phanpy! — disse ele já sacando uma das Pokébolas que o Professor Elm havia lhe dado. — Finalize atacando o Pidgey com o _Rollout_!

Ainda encolhido como uma bola, Phanpy avançou a alta velocidade contra o Pidgey, sem dar chances de ele voar, e então, o atropelou, deixando-o fora de combate.

Luke jogou sua Pokébola contra o Pidgey e ele entrou dentro dela, e depois caiu no chão, ela piscou cerca de três vezes, mas depois ela parou, indicando que ele havia capturado o Pidgey.

— Isso! — comemorou Luke junto de seu Phanpy. — Conseguimos um novo companheiro.

— Phan! — exclamava o Phanpy feliz.

Luke recolheu o seu Phanpy de volta para a Pokébola e voltou à estrada, assim continuando sua viagem para Cherrygrove, onde, segundo seus planos de jornada ele ia hospedar por um dia no Centro Pokémon local, e depois voltar à jornada.

Cerca de uma hora depois Luke já havia chegado à cidade de Cherrygrove, era um pouco maior que New Bark, era à beira do mar e não possuía um porto, as casas eram de dois andares e um sótão.

Luke já estava no Centro Pokémon, ele havia deixado seus dois Pokémons com a Enfermeira Joy, para eles descansarem, enquanto ele almoçava no restaurante do centro. Logo em seguida ele voltou ao salão principal do Centro Pokémon, e pegou seu Pidgey e Phanpy e então, foi passear pela cidade.

A cidade tinha muitas arvores de cerejeiras, e o mar era limpíssimo. Luke estava passeando pela praia, mas de repente, um velho surgiu na frente dele.

— Olá caro jovem — cumprimentou o velho. — Suponho que você seja um treinador Pokémon iniciante, certo?

— Você está certo, mas quem é você? — perguntou Luke.

— Neste momento não importa garoto — respondeu o velho. — Eu preciso de um jovem treinador Pokémon para me ajudar.

— O que aconteceu então? — perguntou Luke novamente.

— Bem... É que na minha casa, na Rota 30, tem um ovo Pokémon, que agora está comigo, e como eu estou velho, não tenho muitas condições em cuidá-lo, então, eu decidi entrega-lo a um jovem treinador Pokémon, assim que você entrou na cidade eu percebi que você é um.

— Então você quer que eu cuide desse ovo?

— Isso! — respondeu o velho. — E quero que você cuide dele e prometa que quando o Pokémon nascer você ligue para mim e me diga que Pokémon nasceu.

— Eu prometo! — jurou Luke levantando a mão.

— Ótimo — disse o velho. — Tome! — ele entregou a ele um ovo amarelo com manchas negras dentro de uma capsula para Luke. — Agora, vou lhe passar o número do meu Pokégear.

Após passar o número do velho para seu Pokégear, ele perguntou:

— Mas qual é o seu nome?

— Pode me chamar de apenas Senhor Pokémon — respondeu o velho se virando de costas para Luke e indo embora.

Luke ficou mais um tempo na praia, e mostrou a Pidgey e Phanpy (que fizeram amizade rapidamente) o ovo Pokémon. Logo depois ele voltou ao Centro Pokémon, pois já estava escurecendo, ele e seus Pokémons jantaram, e depois Luke foi ao quarto que alugara, assistiu um pouco de televisão e depois adormeceu.


End file.
